


undone

by migraineroom



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, But maybe not, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, ObeyMax, Reader Death, and scenarios, barbatos x reader, but only in visions, obeymax submission, obeymeseven, reader is genderneutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraineroom/pseuds/migraineroom
Summary: how do you write a story that you know is tragic from the start
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	undone

How do you write a story that you know is tragic from the start?

Barbatos stared at his reflection in the gleaming tray, freshly wiped and showing him the emptiness in his eyes. It should've pissed him off, the banality of it all, but he was used to it. He was _so_ used to it.

He knew a new student would be arriving today, along with Solomon. And he couldn't help it - he snuck a glance into the future, probably against Diavolo's wishes - and discovered a surprise he didn't like.

The two of you will fall for each other, but there wouldn't be a happy ending.

Well.

Barbatos, of all people, knew that you can't change the hands of fate. Pull or push, if he tries to mess with red strings, it'll tangle more. The demon knew he had to let it be and let it happen. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but think about it once more.

He saw the way your face froze in shock, faced by the student council - 9 of the most powerful demons in Devildom - and the way your eyes flitted around, and stayed longer than usual staring at his. He couldn't help it; he stared back.

He saw the way you struggled to get used to life here, and he tried his best to control himself from overstepping his boundaries and helping you more than what was expected of him. The butler didn't know if you could see it, but his dead eyes were filled with longing, and he watched over you in hesitant concern. He knew you had the brothers and the other exchange students-

but you had him first of all.

He saw how you opened up to him at a ball in the castle. You needed help, and the two of you managed to escape the throng of people and hide in the gardens. As the demonic tendrils of plants crept along your feet, you talked and laughed all night, while he took in the way the moonlight illuminated your face. It was a good thing you knew him to be reserved - he didn't know if he would be able to speak as he listened to you, your charm powerful enough to silence a demon.

He saw how you got attacked by a lowly demon - how dare they - and lay in his arms, soft and fragile and _human._ Your breaths weak and slowing. Whispered words he memorized so many times as he watched these scenes over and over.

_I love you._

He opened his eyes, frustrated. Nothing is set in stone, after all. But...

He saw it all happen again, but this time, you lay in your deathbed, your age catching up to you. He couldn't do anything, Diavolo would forbid him trying to make you immortal, and there was nothing he could do but hear the ringing in his ears as you took your last breath, perpetual time mocking him. The seconds count down, and he has lost everything once more.

The tray was still held by his hands, this time reflecting open eyes with tears in them. _Tsk_. He wasn't one to show emotions.

_He tried again._

He saw everything rewind, the only change this time is that you didn't even stay. You couldn't, after all. You were merely an exchange student and had to live a life back in the human realm. Though you loved him so much, you had no choice but to go. It broke him in a different way, to live knowing that he could've had you for some more, for even just a fraction of the eternity he was cursed with, but he didn't.

_He was tired of trying._

The tray clattered to the floor loudly as Barbatos dropped it in surprise upon hearing Diavolo's voice. He didn't even sense him coming, the demon butler was so deep in his thoughts.

"Barbatos...? Hm. Be reminded that the human exchange students are arriving soon, alright? Make sure to prepare for them."

As his Lord's footsteps slowly died out, he felt relieved his back was turned. He let the tears dry on his cheeks, not bothered enough to wipe them. Picking up the fallen tray, he didn't risk another look.

Barbatos knew never to mess with destiny, but perhaps this time he'll take his chances.

___

As you stood in the student council hall, it seems as if there were only the two of you, staring into each other's eyes.

This story always ended in a tragedy.

_But Barbatos still wanted to try._

**Author's Note:**

> uwaaah, i wrote this on a whim hahaha, the first line was all i had in my notes for some time now but i figured i should write about it
> 
> tbh i prefer to see this as angst, but if youd like to imagine a happy ending then yes !! they live forever happily hehe
> 
> idk what to say for this one tbh, it's just something I wrote for Barbatos day hahaha I hope you enjoyed reading ! <3


End file.
